Love Hurts
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: Noting to say peep in to know more... Kindly peep in those who are Interested but please "DON'T REVIEW" "Last Chapter" updated... Those who are intrested in the reading the previous Chapters... visit my profile...!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hurts…..**

 _ **Story presumes as….. { Chapter :- 18 }  
**_

* * *

 **Tarika** :- Bolo Abhijeet kya kehna hai tumhe…

 _Abhijeet positioned a_ _ **bank draft and pen**_ _on the table next to them.. Tarika was a bit confused.. but instead of straining herself she thought of questioning him…  
_  
 **Tarika** :- kya hai ye…?

 **Abhijeet** :- _**Blank Cheque**_ … _**Aapna amount likho aur please ye Case yahin band kardo Tarika…  
**_  
 **Tarika** :- What..! maine kabhi nai socha tha ki tum aisa bhi kar sakte ho Abhijeet.. _**Aur ye sab karne ki vajah…**_

 **Abhijeet** :- vo _**mai aur Roshni shaddi karna cahahte hai**_ …lekin u _ **ski ye condition hai ki jab tak ye case khatam nai ho jata tab tak hum Shaddi nai kar sakte…  
**_  
 **Tarika** :- Wow…. _**CID k eek Promising officer.. Sr. Inspector Abhijeet**_ itne _**Selfish**_ hai ajj pata chal gaya.. Tum chahte ho ki mai ye case chod doon Taaki tum Roshni se shaadi karlo.. Lekin _**kya tumne ye socha hai ki "Alok Uncle" Anjali ke Dad bina baat ki saza bhugaad rahe hai vahan..**_ itni der se baas ek hi baat pareshaan iye jaa rahi hai mujhe.. _**ki agar mai Anjali ki innocence ko prove nai kar pai to Alok Uncle ko phasi ho jayegi…. So now just Get Lost !**_ _{ All the while she had tears in her eyes..}  
_ _ **  
**_ _Tarika wanged the Cheque on his face.. Abhijeet with Vague fellings left the place… While Tarika Shredded a few tears. But soon was back to normal.._

* * *

She got the _ **Phone records**_ _of Anjali. Perceiving those records Her_ _ **doubts started Turning to Actuality…**_ _Soon as the night came to an end.. Early Morning when_ _ **Tarika was about to Leave..**_ _As soon as she openedthe door.. she found_ _ **Vikram standing**_ …

 **Tarika** :- Vikram Tum…

 **Vikram** :- Tarika..

 **Tarika** :- tum mujhe jaante ho….

 **Vikram** :- Haan vo kya hai naa.. Anjali tumhare bare mai hi baat karti rehti thi har waqt…

 **Tarika** :- vasie Aap yahan.. ko kaam tha ?

 **Vikram** :- Tarika **.. Anjali ne suicide nai kiya hai** … uska Murder hi hua hai..

 **Tarika** :- mai jaanti hun…. innocent hai koi toh hai jo usse phasana chahta hai..

 **Vikram** :- I request you please app Anjali ki Innocence kisi bhi haal mai prove kar dijiye.. Please.. I will surely help you in all the possible ways.. Aapni ek bohot hi acchi dost ko kho chukka hun mai…

 **Tarika** :- Thank you soo much Vikram… _**mujhe appki Help chaiye hogi**_ …but abi I am getting late for bureau.. I am sorry I will catch hold of you later….

 **Vikram** :- No Problem..!

 _ **Saying this Tarika left for the bureau….**_

 **ACP** :- to bolo Tarika kya batane ke liye umne hume yahan bulaya hai ?

 **Tarika** :- Sir Anjali ke phone records se mujhe ye pata chala hai ki Last phone call usse…

 **ACP** :- usse kya Tarika…

 **Tarika** :- Sir usse last Phone Call Abhijeet ke landline number se aaya tha….

 **Abhijeet** :- Sir mai keh raha hun appse.. Tarika Case ko sove nai kar rahi hai balki aur bhi zyada entangle krte jaa rahi hai...

 **Purvi** :- Sir please… **Roshni se related** koi baat hoti nai hai ki app itna zyada anxious ho jaate hai ki…

 **Abhijeet** :- Dekho Tarika jo karna hai karo.. par itna zarur yaad rakha ki tumhare paas ab sirf 4 din baache hai Anjali ki innocence ko prove karne ke liye…

 **ACP** :- _**Abhijeet sahi keh raha hai Tarika**_.. I think you may leave now…

* * *

 _ **In an unilluminated Free space where complete Silence was expected.. The sound of a few Claps were heard.. As a girl voice started echoing his ears the person turned back…  
**_ **  
Girl** :- Ky baat hai… Anjali ko phasane ke liye appne hi desh ke itna bada dhoka karr diya tumne…

 **Guy** :- Tum iss bare mei baat naa hi karo to behtarr hai.. samjhi tum.. aur vaise tumne bhi to appne "So called Husband" ko dhoka diya hai usse jaan se maar ke… Mrs. Meera Singhania

 **Girl** :- Money… Paisa hi sab kuch hota hai… but that should be None of your business… uska marna to banta hi tha…. Mera reason to valid hai par Vaise tumne ye sab kiya hi kyun?

 **Guy** :- ek baar humare iss Plan ke mastermind ko aa jaane do.. fir bataunga….

* * *

 _ **Soo Here I end this.. :D :D**_

Thank You soo much for your Reviews ….

* * *

 _ **A.S Anjaana**_ _ **:- Heyy so the Story plan has changed now :P Anyways that was really very sweet : )**_

 **Abhirika Jai** :- Thank you for your review :)

 **Arooj** :- Thank you soo much…. 

***So Few people had issues with the Chapter that I had posted before… So I am reposting it….***


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hurts…**

 **Meera** :- Par hai kahan vo….

 **Guy** :- She's on her way…

 _A girl entered in with uninviting Smile on her face….both of them looked at her..  
_  
 **Girl** :- Congratulations everyone.. _**Jo kaam Boss ne humein diya thavo almost complete**_ ho chukka hai…

 **Meera** :- Almost se tumhara matlab kya hai..Roshni…

Roshni :- matlab ki _**humein Destruction create karna tha**_ lekin vo _**to hua hi nai naa uss Vikram**_ ki vajah se… lek haan _**Ashish**_ tumhari tareef zarur karni hogi.. kya acting ki tumne…

 **Ashish** :- I am Obliged… vo sab chodo ek baat batao _**ye Boss hai kaun**_ ?

 **Roshni** :- mujhe nai pata par haan itna zarur pata hai ki uska naam _**Vicky Saxena**_ hai…. Aur vo _**CID team ke bohot close hai…  
**_  
 **Ashish** :- Ohh…Anyways ab humara final plan execute karna hoga…

 **Roshni** :- haan.. aur tumhe pata haina ki _**tumhe kya karna Meera**_ …

 **Meera** :- Ofcourse….

 **Roshni** :- Aacha ab mujhe lagta hai ki humein chalna chaiye.. agar kisine dekh liya to problem ho jayegi…

 _ **All three of them vacated from the scenario whereas there was person who observed the whole thing. But said nothing and Left a he knew it was not the right time…**_

 **Tarika's Residence** …

 **Purvi** entered in with unrelenting expressions.. Tarika knew the reason for her expressions. Yet reacted as if she was unknown…

 **Purvi** :- tune aisa kyun kiya Tarika…

 **Tarika** :- maine kya kiya hai…

 **Puvi** :- Ohh please ye to tum bhi bohot aache se jaanti ho… _{ She raised her voice a bit }_ _**Anjali ko last call kisi Vicky Saxena ka aaya tha**_ to phir tumne ye ne ye kyun kaha ki usse last call Abhijeet Sir ke Landline se aaya tha…

 **Tarika** :- Purvi I have a reason for this…

 **Purvi** :- aur vo kya hai….

 **Tarika** :- mai vo sab tumhe aake bataungi..

 **Purvi** :- kahan jaa rrahi hai….

 **Tarika** :- _**Mauritius**_ …

 **Purvi** :- Par kyun ?

 **Tarika** :- vo tere yahan aane se pehle Meera mere ghar aayi thi….

 _ **Flashback**_ :-

 **Tarika** was busy studying the case when she heard the sound of her doorbell She went in and opened the door… **Meera** entered In..

 **Meera** :- Mam mujhe appse kuch kehna hai..

 **Tarika** :- haan bolo naa…

Meera :- vo Mam almost about 2 months pehle Rishi Mauritius gaye thy.. aur ye dekhiye ajj muhe kya mila.. _**Ye itne saare passports vo bhi alag..alag naam se.. aur ye Anjali ke sketches..**_

 **Tarika** :- _**iska matlab ho na ho ye baat Case se hi related hai**_ …Thank you so much Meera…

 **Meera** :- Sure Mam. I hope Rishi ke qatil ko jald se jald saaza mil jaaye..

 **Tarika** :- don't worry aisa hi hoga…

 _ **Flashback Ends :-**_

 **Purvi** :- Par Tarika tujhe nai lagta ki baat kuch ajeeb hai..

 **Tarika** :- Purvi ab ye sab sochne ka Time nai hai mere paas.. _**meri flight hai 10:55 pm**_ ki and I really need to rush… Aur haan please kisiko iss bare mei mat batana… 

**Purvi** :- Par Tarika sun toh..

 _But to her pitiful Tarika left….  
_  
 _Purvi returned home she saw the door opened.. She detached the Gun from her waist and entered In She pointed the gun towards the culprit.. The culprit turned towards her she was shocked..  
_

**Guy** :- Arre Purvi kya kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi** :- _**Rajat Sir**_ app yahan…

 **Rajat** :- haan vo maine socha ki kyun naa tumhare liye Khana banaya jaye…

 **Purvi** :- Sir correction.. **khana banaya nai jaata..pakaya jaata hai**.. **banaya logon ko jaata hai.. Bevakoof…  
**

_She started laughing on her own joke.. Rajat looked at her unbeliveably She stopped laughing…  
_  
 **Purvi** :- Sorry Sir,…

 _But then Rajat Started smiling…._

 **Rajat** :- ab enough of bakwaas Purrvi.. tum jao fresh hojao fir Dining pe jaake baitho I will be there in a minute..

 **Purvi** :- Sure.. : )

 _Both of them Dined together with a bit of chat about here and there… and the night ended for them in the following way…_

 _Here_ _ **Daya**_ _dropped_ _ **Shreya**_ _Home.. as she turned Daya called him…  
_  
 **Daya** :- Shreyaa…

 **Shreya** :- jee Sir..

 **Daya** :- kuch nahi nas yuhin…

 **Shreya** :- _{ left a deep breath out }_ Ab ye _**kaunsi nayi Movie ka dialogue hai**_..

 **Daya** :- kay baat hai Shreya _**mere saath reh reh ke tum bhi kaafi intelligent ho gayi ho**_ …

 **Shreya** :- vo isiliye Sir kyunki _**kuch dino se app mujhe aise aise dialogues suna suna kar boor hi kar rahe**_ ho… and wait a minute app khud ki tareef karna kab band karenge…

 **Daya** :- tab tak **jab tak tum mere saath ho** …

 **Shreya** :- fir mujhe _**pkka good wishes aur prayers ki zarurat hai**_.. kyunki _**mujhe ye sab saari zindagi sun-na padega..  
**_  
 _ **  
Daya and Shreya chuckled a bit.. After a while Daya left..  
**_  
 _Next Day Salunke entered the bureau.. He was tensed.. He rushed towards ACP.._

**Salunke** :- ACP **Tarika** kahan hai…

 **ACP** :- Kya baat hai Boss _**vaise to tum aise dikha te ho jaise tumhe uski koi fikar hi nai hai**_ … aur ab uske liye itna panic ho rahe ho

 **Salunke** :- Ye mazak ka time nai hai pradhyman.. Purvi Tarika kahan hai..

 **Purvi** :- Sir vo..vo.. Sir appko nai lagta ki humein T _ **elevsision dekh leni chaiye ho sakta hai ki koi breaking news ho**_.. mai abhi On kar deti hun..

 _ **She switched on the T.V as to Divert his mind…But with news she almost felt as if the rug swept away under her feet**_..

 **News Reporter** :- 10:55 min par Mauritius jaane wali flight mai ek bohot hi _**dangerous Blast hua hai..**_ khabron ki mane toh _**saare passengers mare jaa chuke hai**_ … For more updates kepp following us..! 

**Purvi** :- No way.. this is impossible..

 **Salunke** :- kya baat hai Purvi…

 **Purvi** :- Sir vo Tarika bhi issi flight se Mauritius gayi thi… Aue usne mujhe app sabse ye baat keh ne ke liye mana kiya tha….  
 _ **  
All of them Started Crying.. Salunke stared blaming Abhijeet with harsh words…..**_

 _ **So Here I end..  
Another Long Segment left to complete this story….**_

 _ **Kamikaze Black :-**_ _you know what I am felling as if_ _ **I am an Culprit**_ _… Abhijeet ko meri vajah se kitna kuch sun-na pad raha hai.. Anyways Thank you so much for your review : )  
_ _ **  
Daya's Mahi :-**_ _Thank you so much…. Anyways._ _ **. " Meaningful Silence is way much better than Meaningless words"  
& to answer your question…  
**_ _The things that hurt even in an inadequate amount I prefer leaving them… I know that will make a coward but surely the happiness that I will get would be barely understood by rest of the people… The only reason to continue this is the people who have given their time to this…  
_ _ **  
Aditi :- I don't know how to "Thank you" you to when we have to criticize someone we have a list of words..but to Thank someone.. there is always a Shortfall of words.. I am way much obliged you don't even know me as a person still you stood up for me…but you know what My dad always said two things..  
1 :- "Don't ever run behind the trurth..let truth follow you then and then only it will know your value.."  
2:- Support right.. and not Stupid…**_

 _ **I will tell you the actual thing… the chapter that I had posted before.. had an Interrogation part.. which was taken up from of the serials on Starplus.. No doubt I had mentioned that at the bottom but that guest never bothered to read that.. You know what ek baat mujhe samaj nai atti when I copied the lyrics of the songs…tab that guest didn't say that you've coped it.. the reason was because even He/She knew that the words are going well with the situation…. Similarly when I saw that interrogation part I actually thought that it is going parallel with my story.. Frankly speaking if I had to copy things I would have done it after 2-32 months when people would have hardly remembered the name of the show… And srsly I find o worth in answering that Guest..**_

 _ **Anyways that was what had happened…**_

 _ **Anyways.. Thank you soooo much for your review…**_

 _ **Arooj :-**_ _Thank you much : )_

 _ **A.S Anjaana :-**_ _Thank you soo much : )_

 _ ***Remember Guys you don't have to review ***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Hurts….**_

* * *

 _As everyone in the bureau had been depressed wherein, Freedy and Pankaj were missing from the scene…_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _after a_ _ **prolonged silence opened up saying**_ _…_

 **Abhijeet** :- bilkul sahi kaha Salunke sir appne ajj Tarika ke saath job hi kuch hua hai vo sab merihi vajah se hua hai.. par kya karun _**appni Personal aur Professional life ko ek saath laana pada mujhe**_ …

 **ACP** :- kya matlab hai tumhara Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet** :- Sir mai bohot aache se jaanta hun _**ki Anjali innocent hai**_.. Tarika humesha se sab ko sach kehti rahi. Ye sab kuch…

 _But failed to continue as his words chocked up in his throat…_

 **ACP** :- ye sab kuch kya Abhijeet.. _{ Asked ACP who was worried of what all was going on }  
_  
 **Abhijeet** :- Sie ye sab **Roshni hi kar rahi hai** …

 **Purvi** :- mujhe pata hi tha..

 **Rajat** :- to phir Abhijeet sir app usse _**defend kyun kar rhe thy…**_

 **Abhijeet** :- kyunki usne _**Shreya (the little one) aur Bunty**_ ko as captive rakh liya hai…mai chah ke bhi nai kar paa raha tha…

 **ACP** :- Abhijeet ye sab… yahan khade kya ho tum log.. Sachin jaldi se gaadi nikalo..  
 **  
** _ **Here on the other side.. Roshni entered the place where She had kept Shreya and Bunty she was shocked at the scenario.. The Chairs were empty with the Ropes lying on the ground..She yelled at her goons who were kept in order to look after the kids. But as it was useless so she called up someone  
**_ **  
Roshni** {on call} :- Meera meri baat dhyan se suno CID ko shayad pata chal chukka hai ki iss sab ke peeche hum hai..ek kaam karo Ashish se kaho ki jald se jald Boss ko iss bare me Mail karde aur tum log bhi jitna jaldi se hosake yahan se nikal jao… aur haan 30 mins. Ke ander ander mujhe _**Mumbai-Pune highway ke paas milo tum log  
**_  
 **Meera** :- haan.. thik hai..

 _ **Meera got panicked at her words meanwhile she informed Ashsih.. On the other hand Ashish informed Vicky…**_

Freedy Entered in along with Pankaj and said..

 **Freedy** :- uss sabki zarurat nai padegi sir…

 _ **Both the kids entered in along with Pankaj and Freedy.. They ran and hugged Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was overwhelmed looking at both of them.. He was Happy at the fact that the kids were safe.  
**_  
 **ACP** : Pankaj Freedy tum logon ko kaise pata chala.. ki Shreya aur Bunty ko Roshni ne kidnap kar liya tha…

 **Pankaj** :- Vo sir maine Roshni ko Meera aur ke saath baatein karte hue sun liya tha.. aur to aur Sir iss _**Meera ne hi Rishi ka khoon karwaya hai…**_ jab Roshni unn logon se baat kar hi rahi toh maine jaldi se jaake uski gaadi _**mai Tracker laga diya..jisse ki mujhe uski aur baachon ki location mil sake**_.. aur fir maine Freedy Sir ko iss bare mei bataya.. aur fir humne jaake baachon ko chuda liya…

 **ACP** :- ye tum logon ne bohot aacha kiya.. Good work Pankaj and Freedy… Purvi jaldi se Roshni ki gadi ka location trace karo…

 **Purvi** :- Sir ye to Mumbai-Pune highway ki taraf bata raha hai…

 **Sachin** :- I'll get the Car out…

 _ **Everyone reached to Roshni Shreya slapped her hard..  
**_  
 **Purvi** :- mujhe to pata hi tha ki ye sab tum hi kar rahi ho..Kyun kiya ye sab

 **Roshni** :- _**Badla.. Abhijeet se badla lene ke liye**_.. phele toh usne mujhe sabke saamne Pagal bana diya.. aur uske baad mere _**bhai Rishabh ko jail bhijwa diya..**_

 **Abhijeet** :- Rishabh ek Criminal tha samjhi tum.. Drugs supply karta tha vo..

 **Roshni** :- uss se mujhe koi farak nahi padta..

 **Abhijeet** :- par Tarika ne kya kiya tha jo tumhe usse.. { he could not continue}

 **Roshni** :- bohot dard ho raha hai naa uske jaane ka… mujhe bhi hua tha…aur _**tumhari saza yahi hai samjhe tum..  
**_  
 **Sachin** :- just Shut-up.. Purvi le jao isse…

 _ **Purvi took her away.. after a while Ashsih and Meera were also caught by them..  
**_

 _After all this mellow-drama everyone returned to Forensic lab._ _ **Where a body so as to recognize if it was Tarika or not.. was kept Salunke diagnosed the body and with Tears gave a Positive reply**_ _.._ _ **Tarika's corpse was burned with all those funeral rituals….  
**_ _  
_ _ **Everyone then was heart-broken… Abhijeet started emphasizing the moments he spent with her.. the way he hurted her.. He cursed himself a lot.. He was upset was almost everything but the only thing that disturbed him the most was… that he couldn't apologize for his deeds..  
**_

 _ **Flashback**_ :-

 _Abhijeet and all others entered the Lab_ **{ Episode :- 617** _ **}**_ _After a while of investigative talks  
_  
 **ACP** :- chalo bahi Abhijeet khain aur chalte hai..

 **Abhijeet** :- haan Sir ajj toh **Tarika jee** bhi kuch nai kar paayi..

 **Salunke** :- Tarika-jee kya kar lengi…

 **ACP** :- haan Tarikajee kya kar lengi jab uske boss ko hi kuch samaj nai aa raha hai… chalo..

 _ **Wherin Salunke and Abhijeet have a cute little fight Tarika poked in and said..  
**_  
 **Tarika** :- Ahh.. Sir appke _**haath mai Dil hai**_..

 **Salunke** :- haan toh kya karun..

 **Abhijeet** :- _**Dil ki izzat kijiye**_ …. _{A/N :- I simply love this Abhrika part.. those who haven't watched it please watch it it it is hilarious as well as cute..}_

 _ **"Dard dilo ke kam ho jaate  
Main aur Tum gar hum ho jaate  
Main aur Tum gar hum ho jaate**_

 _ **Kitne haseen aalam ho jaate  
Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jaate  
Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jaate**_

 _ **Tere bina na aaye sukoon  
Naa aaye qaraar mujhe  
Door wo saare bharam ho jaate  
Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate  
Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate"**_

 _A perfect song to describe his mindset.. His feelings for Tarika.. All the time he lived with her memories. The flashbacks ceased tears in his eyes… The_ _ **most eligible and lively officer of CID**_ _had_ _ **been a " Lifeless soul" all the way..  
**_  
 _ **Abhijeet's POV :-**_

 **Abhijeet** :- I am Sorry Tarika.. I know maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya hai.. ho sake to mujhe maaf kardena.. Love really Hurts Tarika….. _**Roshni ne bilkul sahi kaha meri saza yahi hai ki mai tumahare bina rahun…  
**_

 _This continued for a few days with everyone_ _ **. None of them could forget her demise**_ _. All the junior officers who almost quarreled among themselves so as to go to the Lab so that they could enjoy the Charming moments of Abhirika now didn't even wish to look at the Lab.._ _ **The allurance of the Lab was somewhere lost**_ _…_

 _ **After almost about an week….**_ _  
._

.

.  
 _ **An almost congested Airport.. A man wearing a black coat which partially ended up to the length of his knees was waiting for an announcement… Announcement so that he could board from India as soon as possible. His expressions were changing with every passing minute. As soon as the announcement was made the Man started bolting when a person with the "Winning smile" stood in front of him. He was hell shocked  
**_  
 **The prson** :- Whoo.. Dekh ke shock laga _**Vicky** **Saxena**_ or **better to say….**

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **A cliff hanger…..Isn't it**_

 _ **Well probably the last one…..**_

 _ **I tried to make this one as the last chapter but couldn't do so…**_

 _ **Well Anyways… Keep thinking who's that person…..**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your Lovely reviews…. They were good to read.. :)**_

 _ **I am happy for the thing that those who all reviewed found this story soo worthy that even after when I said Please don't review you'll did..**_

* * *

 **Daya's Fan Girl :** \- Heyy stop being Sorry okay.. C'mon Dii…Its not the matter whether we talk for hours or seconds the only thing is.. inspite after all that our relation remains the same… Anyways Thank you soo much : ) " **Hope you get me and my words** "

 **Arooj** :- Thank you : )

 **Kamikaze black** :- I was just joking.. app kuch bhi keh sakte ho… Thank you soo much..

 **Guest** :- Thank you : )

 _ **A.S Anjaana :- Thank you soo much.. I was feeling as if maine koi crime commit kar liya ho… Thank you Anyways for the review : )**_

 **Abhirika Jai** :- Thank you…

 **Karan** :- thank you : )

 **Aditi** :- I kow aditi.. I completely agree on your views… And I will try not giving a damn to these reviewers.. Anyways Thank you soo much : )

 **Mouni** :- Thank you soo much for your review… I loved the fact that appko ye story itni worthy lagi ki mere mana karne ke bavajoood appne review kiya…

 _ **Mr Bindass:** \- maine appko bataya to tha ki app story phone ke through update nai kar sakte…Anyways thank you soo much…_

 _ **Hinsha :-** Yaa don't worry I will recover it asap…. : ) and Thank you soo much for __your review… : )_


	4. Reunioun

**Love Hurts {Finale}  
**

* * *

 **The person** :- or better to say _**Forensic expert Vaibhav…**_

 **Vaibhav** :- _**Tarika**_..tu..tum..yahan..tumhari toh..

 **Tarika** :- meri toh death ho chuki thi tha… so for your kindest Information.. _**Vo sab fake tha**_..

 _As was about to escape.. Daya Caught him and Slapped him.. He was taken to the bureau.. He was made to sit on a chair while Daya and Tarika seeked on the attention of everyone.._

 **Daya { to ACP} :-** Sir yahi hai vo jisse hum dhund rahe thy..

 **ACP** :- ye sab kya ho raha hai..

 **Salunke** :- mai batata hun boss tumhe….  
Hua ye hai ki _ **… Vaibhav hi hai jisne ye sab kuch kiya**_ **hai** mera matlab hai.. Anjali ka murder Juhu par Bomb blast,aur Mauritius jaane vali Flight mai Bomb blast sab isine karvaye hai….

 **Abhijeet** :- Par _**kaise**_ aur kyuun.. aur appko iss bare mai kaise pata chala Salunke Sir..

 **Tarika** :- Abhijeet mai batati hu… M _ **aine hi Salunke Sir se kaha tha ki vo mujhe Lab mai anne ki  
permission naa dein **_kyunki mai chahti thi ki _**Vaibhav ko aisa lage ki ab vo kuch bhi kar  
sakta hai**_.. mujhe usse _**ye yaaken dilana tha ki ab chahe mai Salunke Sir ke saamne jo bhi  
proofs rakh lun Anjali ke favor mai Salunke Sir unh kisi bhi tarah galat saabit kardein aur vahi  
hua.. **_ _**Vaibhav ne hi Anjali ki forensic reports ko inn fake reports ke saath badal diye vo bhi Asish ke kehne par.. "Ashish Anjali se bohot pyar karta tha lekin Anjali Vikram mai interested thi isiliye usse badla lene ke liye Ashish ne Anjali ko marwa diya"…..  
**_  
 **Vaibhav** :- par Tarika tumhe pata kaise chala ki ye sab mai hi kar raha hun…

 **Tarika** :- A good Question ! tumhe yaad hai jab _**hum Sid ki identity ko disclose karne valy**_ thy uss din tume baar baar _**ek hi number se phone calls aa rahe thy jisse tum mere saamne deny**_ kar rhe thy…..  
 _ **maine paani peene ka bhahna banaya**_ aur ek aisi jagah _**chup gayi jisse kit um mujhe naa dekh naa sako…**_  
maine jaisa socha tha vaisa hi hua tumne _**uss number pe call kiya**_ tumhe baar baar disturb kar raha tha..uss waqt _**baat karte hue tumhe**_ _ **"Anjali'**_ _ **ka naam liya**_ ….  
Temporarily _**maine uss baat ko ignore kar diya**_ par jab maine Anjali _**ke phone records nikalway**_ tab mujhe pata chala ki usse _**kisi Vicky Saxena ka call aaya tha vo bhi 8:37 pm pe**_ … aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai _**uss raat tumne bhi kisi Anjali ko 8:30 pm ke around call kiya tha**_ …  
 _ **Mera Shaq tab bohot hi zyada strong hogay lekin mere paas tumhe pakadne ke liye proofs nai thy….**_ Isiliye maine _**Salunke Sir se meri help karne ke liye kaha.. maine unse kaha ki vo meri baatein galat prove kardein…**_  
mai jaanti thi ki _**tumhara kaam hote hi tum India se nikal jaoge**_.. isiliye maine _**Daya ki help se tumhara original passport damage karvaya**_.. tum jaante thy ki _**ab tumhare paas koi option nai hai.. isiliye tumne blast ke baad Roshni ke padkade jaane ka wait kiya**_ … taaki log iss _**Vicky Saxena ko bhul jaaye aur tum uss identity ko lekar India se bhaag jao…**_ aur _**tumne vahi kiya….**_

 **Purvi** :- Par Tarika _**uss blast ka kya hua**_?

 **Tarika** :- vo sab fake tha Purvi… _**maine Airport ke Manager se kaha ki vo Sab logon ki flights cancel kardein..**_ plane blast to hua par bina kisi ko nuksaan paunchaye… _**fir Daya ne media ko ek blast ke bare mei ek call kiya aur aisi fake news spread karne ke liye kaha ki saare passengers mare jaa chuke hai ye ye news spread hoti gayi…..  
**_  
 **Pankaj** :-aur _**appki dead body**_ …?

 **Tarika** :- Pankaj vo Salunke Sir ka idea tha actually _**vo body ek "Morgue" se laayi gayi thi..**_ Sir ne uss _**body ka fake identification kiya…..**_ taaki Vaibhav ko ye lage ki vo appne plan mei successful raha…

 **Abhijeet** :- aur ye sab isne kya hi kyun..?

Salunke _**:- Tarika se pyar ho gaya tha iinhe**_ ….aur appse badla lene ke liye inhony _**vahi plan use kiya jo Ashish ne Vikram ke saath kiya…**_ kyunki ye bohot aache se jaante thy ki _**Roshni ka saach samne anne ke bad app aur appki Tarika jee ekk saath ho jaoge**_..isiliye isne _**Tarika ko hi raaste se hatane ka plan kiya.. yaane ke "naa rahega baas naa bajegi bansuri"…  
**_  
 _ **All the while Abhijeet and Tarika kept Stealing their glances away from each other and everyone smiled looking at them…..  
**_  
 **ACP** :- Sachin le jao isse….

 **Tarika** :- Ek Min. Sachin…

 _She stood in front of Vaibhav and said….  
_ _ **  
**_ **Tarika** _ **:- ek baat ka regret zarur rahega mujhe…. Maine ek bohot hi aavha friend kho diya….**_

 _Saying this Sachin pulled him and took away…..  
_

* * *

 _ **After a while in the Bureau Laughs. giggles and many more happyeneing {Happy } things were heard….**_

 **Freey** :- ACP Sir _**ajj raat party toh baanti hi hai**_ …

 **Purvi** :- exactly Sir please sir chaliye naa kisi Club chalte hai..plewase Sir..

 **ACP** :- haan..haan kyun nai.. Rajat koi Aacha sa club book kardo..

 **Rajat** :- Sure Sir….

* * *

 _Rajat made all the possible arrangements.. Evening everyone ensured to be on time… The club was beautifully arranged for the teammates…. All were enjoying..when_ _ **Sachin**_ _came and Tapped on_ _ **Rajat's**_ _shoulder…He instantaneously looked at him.. and pretended as if he was scared..{sarcastically}_

 **Rajat** :- Sachin.. you almost scared me mujhe arrest karne ka irada hai kya…

 **Sachin** :- tumhe kya lagta hai kit um kya kar rahe thy…

 **Rajat** :- mai..mai bas mocktails hi lene jaa raha tha..

 **Sachin** :- Don't

 **Rajat** :- Don't what? Drink mocktails? maine to suna hai its good for health

 **Sachin** :- tum bohot aache _**se jaante ho ki mai kis bare mai baat kar raha hun…**_

 **Rajat** :- meri kuch samaj nai aa raha….

 **Sachin** :- _**tum Purvi ki phone par baatein sunne wale thy naa..**_ you what you could've screwed up things…

 **Rajat** :- mai to bas…

 **Sachin** :- bas kya Rajat… _**agar itna hi pyar karte ho toh usse bata kyun nai dete..go and get her**_..isse pehle usse koi aur le jaye…

 **Rajat** :- Shayad tum sahi keh rahe ho…

 **Sachin** :- shayad.. :o

 **Rajat** :- matlab tum sahi-hi keh rahe ho I should go and talk to her…..

 _ **As soon as Purvi was done chattering stuff on her Cell she saw Rajat walking towards her….  
**_  
 **Rajat** :- Purvi mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai…

 **Purvi** :- haan Sir kahiye naa…

 **Rajat** :- vo.. _**tum bohot accchi lag rahi ho…**_

 **Purvi** :- _**hain-naaa mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai…..  
**_  
 _ **Rajat gave her a disgusted look while Purvi started laughing.. She stooped after a while and said…  
**_  
 **Purvi** :- Sorry sir vo actually kya hai naa jab se ayyi hun _**tabse sabko Thank you ken keh ke bore ho gayi hunt oh soocha kuch naya try karlun….  
**_  
 **Rajat** :- _**Purvi I Love You….**_

 _ **Purvi surprisingly looked at him….**_

 **Rajat** :- I mean I _**love your innocence….  
**_

 **Purvi** :- _**I**_ _**Love you too Rajat Sir… so humari pehli official plan karke rakhna… B-Byeee**_

 _ **Rajat kept smiling thinking about the rest of his life with her….  
**_

* * *

 _ **Apart from the loud music and Fun.. A girl decided to stay isolated.. She was on the terrace looking towards the stars when a guy entered in…**_

 **Guy** :- kya baat hai **Tarika** ….kya soch rahi ho…

 **Tarika** :- kuch nai **Abhijeet**.. bas yahi soch rahi _**hun ki Anjali iss waqt kya soch rahi hogi…  
**_  
 **Abhijeet** :- har baar ki _**tarah tumhe Thanks keh rahi hogi usse fir ek baar bachane k liye**_ ….

 **Tarika** :- Shayad… vaise tum yahan…

 **Abhijeet** :- haan _**ek kaam baaki reh gaya tha jo karna tha**_ …

 **Tarika** :- kya….

 _ **Abhijeet took hold of her wrist and slipped a beautiful diamond ring through her finger which she herself had selected… Tarika was overwhelmed at this act.. She was continuously smiling with slight tears**_ …

 **Abhijeet** :- ab aur _**wait nai hota…..  
**_  
 **Tarika** :- chalo neeche chalte hai…..

 _ **As she turned to go…  
**_  
 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika…..

 **Tarika** {whle turning to him} :- haan….?

 **Abhijeet** :- **Thank you….**

 **Tarika** :- **Pleasure..!  
**  
 _ **They Lovingly kept looking at each other…  
**_  
 _ **Tarika knew the reason for this Thank you….. The reason was her forgiveness towards him even after getting So much hurted….  
**_

* * *

 ** _Soo Finally Here It ENDS… !_**  
 ** _I know there was no Dayareya in the segment but their Proposal was already being done.. : )_**  
 ** _Thank you all Sooo much for supporting this Story Loving it…._**  
 ** _I am Way much Obliged :D :D  
_**

* * *

 ** _A.S Anjaana :- Hope that answers your question : ) and yaa wish you a very very Happy Birthday… I personally don't know when it is I just read it somewhere but still if it was yesterday then "Belated Happy Birthday" May God Bless you…. Throughout your Life…_**

 ** _KamiKaze Black :- Hope now you know who he is… !_** ** _Thank you soo much for your review..._**

 ** _Arooj :- Thank you so much for your review…_**

 ** _Aditi :- That was really very cute :) but don't worry iss chapter mai Shreya ka naam bhi nai hai….._**

 ** _Guest :- Thank you so much for your review…_**

 ** _ABHIRIKA JAI :- Thank you so much for your review…_**

 ** _Mansi :- Don't worry I hope ab appko dikh jayenge…_** ** _Thank you soo much for your review..._**

 ** _Mouni :- Thank you soo much dear.. : )_**

 ** _Hinsha :- waise app itna effort le rahe ho iss story pe review krne ke liye toh mujhe bhi thoda saa effort le na chaiya naa… I am glad that I could talk to you.. Anyways Thank you soo much : )_**

 ** _Guddi Abhirika Fan :- I hope the updt answers your question : ) Thank you soo much for you review : )_**

 ** _kv's lover sunshine dareya :- Ishu… tu aisa kyun bol rahi hai.. why will I get upsrt on you… Gimme one single reason to do that to you.. aisa kuch nai hai Darling..nd I cant call them as some reviews but yaa one review was like that kind.. isiliye story elete ki..but see fir se likhi aur complete bhi kar li ;)_**  
 ** _I love uh soo much and I am really missing you…nd yeah what do you mean by "Hpe you remember me" Man " I can neva eva.. forget you in my Entire life"_**  
 ** _Take Care…._**  
 ** _Love yaaaa… :-* :-*_**


End file.
